Dofus:Community Portal/Item IDs
Proposal All items on the community site (and thus mostly likely in the game as well) have an item ID that can be used to look them up. I suggest we include these on the item pages in the wiki as well. Possibly by adding a link to the community site info in the itembox template. Having a unique ID would be useful if anyone were to compile the item data into a database for easy access with more flexible searching than the wiki and community site allow. It also would make it trivial to add links from each item page to the community site. This link could be used for checking info, images if missing, tracing links that might not be on wiki, looking for updates, and similar. Having the item ID would also make it trivial to look it up on the French community site. Knowing the French name of an item is essential if you want to search French fansites. (If there are IDs for monsters as well, they might also be useful to look up monster/drop names in French as well.) Comments I posted this, so I suppose I agree with it. - Dashiva 23:51, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) I vote yes on this as well. Monsters also have unique IDs, as do spells, NPCs, and other things. The only thing we have to worry about is if the IDs change during an update. So far, all new data has been added at the end of the appropriate arrays, so the previous stuff hasn't been affected. It's pretty safe to assume it will continue to be this way, since the item IDs are tied to the rest of the game and to the community site. Any specific proposals for where or how this data should be included? I'll see if there's a good space to fit it into the itembox. By the way, is there an easy way to link to the community site using the item ID? Because the community site pages currently only use the object ID in a script to open up a pop-up window with the item info. -ClockworkPunk 23:58, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) : The popup (http://community.dofus.com/game/popup_object.php?id=446) is probably the easiest way. Aside from that (and searching by name) the only interesting entry point I've found is the image flash, which doesn't give any information at all. It just gives the image for the corresponding type and gfx IDs. - Dashiva 03:47, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Nice! I wasn't aware of that. How about turning the item name into a link as a possible change to the itembox? (see example below) -ClockworkPunk 04:32, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Personally, I think the item title should only link to the item page. Even if it isn't done now, it would be useful if item boxes were used on pages other than the item page, and also as a matter of principle. Suggest a small note after the title, see second box below. The link text is obviously open to changes. - Dashiva 05:59, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Another possibility? (see edited box on left above) I thought about replacing the '1' with a but that looked a little weird. -ClockworkPunk 03:07, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) The problem is that not all the items are reported on the community page, I have seen missing Scrolls, resources (like dead mayor arachnee, dead blop, etc), aside from that it's unreliable now, with the new updates, its most of the time under maintenance, and the new items are missing, as many people in the Dofus community has started to come here to look for the information. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:09, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Having insight into the swf files, we can now easily add those references. Too bad for the community site if some links will not reach their target, but that is really a minor issue. The question is more whether we want to link to the community site. Personally, I don't see the point. We offer more in terms of info (builds, strategies, locations, etc.) and I'm not sure we cannot offer more than we actually do in terms of functionality. Have we considered using the Semantic MediaWiki extension? This could be a great addition, but there maybe side effects that I do not know of. --Lirielle 02:24, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Also note that for some reason (change by Ankama? my browser or its settings?) the above link to the popup doesn't work for me. What seems to work is http://www.dofus.com/community/game/popup_object.php?popup=ok&id=420 and then I guess the language used is stored in a cookie. --Lirielle 02:24, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Ohh good i discard that idea when making my template, yes amakna change their links structure so thats why the links does not work, basically the links idea was to give people a place they could say "hey this information is wrong" and we could say "look at the community site link" as as community pages all info will be true but will lack in content (for example a monster in community page says that drops 7 items and it gives you rates and pp locks but it omitted the other 2 or 3 special items so thats where wikia is strong). Now about the semantic there is 1 issue and thats, we cant install it all this belongs to Wikia inc. so those are the ones you have to ask for the installment on that. But it looks nice, as a way to handle huge loads of information (weapon/equipment information and possible to do deep search)--Cizagna (Talk) 03:32, 30 January 2007 (UTC)